nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Xenophobia
Xenophobia is the death song for Generation and the musical easter egg for Abenddämmerung. It is written and composed by Kevin Sherwood and sung by Elena Siegman. It is activated by finding three teddy bears around the map, similair to Ascension. It runs for 7 minutes and 32 seconds. The locations are as follows: It can be played on Concurrent Demise after the Demonic Embrace Major Easter Egg randomly. Locations *In the Starting Room, underneath one of the chairs on the left side of the table. *Leaning on the glass window to the Pack-A-Punch machine. *Lying ontop of a table with a child's blood splattered around it. A deceased child can be seen lying down next to it. Lyrics Italics represents lyrics spoken normally, while bold lyrics respresent screamed lyrics I miss you, how have you been? It's been so lonely here, where did you go? I hear them of a night, and in the day I tell them to leave but they just stay I know it was you! I'm sorrounded, please help! You are doomed to misery and pain! I... ''can see the fear in your eye You don't know what they are You don't know what I am Anymore... Everyone dies, and nobody cries They watch me cry in my anguish Why must I SUFFER!? They are so foreign And I am XENOPHOBIA They are the salt in my tea My rage will make them flee I am living a dream. That has become sour No... Everyone dies, and nobody cries They watch me cry in my anguish Why must I SUFFER!? They are so foreign And I am XENOPHOBIA Mirror mirror on the wall Who is the culprit of them all? DEATH TO EVERYTHING THAT MAKES YOU I need to feast upon the meat Take a sip of the deadly poison Regain courage, strength and wisdom And bathe in the blood of a million orphaned souls Everyone dies, and nobody cries They watch me cry in my anguish Why must I SUFFER!? They are so foreign And I am XENOPHOBIA Xenophobia Xenophobia Xenophobia Xenophobia... (The final 35 seconds of Damned plays) Trivia *It is the longest Zombies song to date, surpassing Justice Dies. Xenophobia runs for 7 minutes and 32 seconds. *The word Xenophobia (pronounced Zeen-Oh-Fo-Bee-A) is a fear of things that are foreign, most often people. *The lyrics make reference to the four original characters: **''I need to feast upon the meat'' is a reference to Tank Dempsey's service in World War II **''Take a sip of the deadly poison'' is a reference to Nikolai Belinski's Vodka and how Alchohol slowly destroys the body, much similair to poison. **''Regain courage, strength and wisdom'' is a reference to Takeo Masaki, courage, strength and wisdom are three things that build up what is considered to be 'honor'. **''And bathe in the blood of a million orphaned souls'' is a reference to Edward Richtofen, who loves to spill the blood of the Zombies. He often refers to the Zombies as children. 'Bathing' is a reference to a quote he makes in Kino der Toten and the message that comes up online when somebody is playing Der Riese. *The lyrics are greatly inspired by Pareidolia. Category:Gruntijackal Category:Music Easter Eggs